Gaien Travelers
by EdwardYuy
Summary: Its not finished but Duo and Wufei got through the stargate to resuce Heeros sister. First Gundam wing storey
1. Gaien Travelers 1

Gaien Travelers  
By Ed  
  
I got bored one day and this is the result. Meiko is based on me. And its not finished yet : (  
  
DISCLAIMER Unfortunetly the gundam guys dont belong to me. : ' ( WAH: ' (  
  
The heat sored down on the barron meteor struck planet. Earth had changed. From that beautiful planet to a desert waste land, when the gate blew up, taking the moon with it. About twenty years ago. Only the brave people visited or stayed there. Pieces of the moon struck daily in random places. Only one area had never been hit. An area of archelogy importance. The area where an earth quake broke away rock which resulted in the discovery of a circular structure, with lots of strange unknown, yet amazing symbols on it. Only a few had ever studyed it. One of them was a beautiful, ex-bounty hunter called Meiko Yuy, she was 16 and had a terrible secret which inspired to research this structure. She beleived that it was a gate of some sort used by people that lived long ago. No one beleived her not until one day, some thing happend that would change the lives of all the people that lived on two different planets, that were both called Earth.  
It started a few months ago, in the summer cycle. It wasnt a normal day. As soon as Meiko got up extraordnary things happend. Firstly she had an email, which was amazing because she knew very little people. Secondly an earthquake struck. An earthquake hadn't been so intence scince when the structure was descoverd five years ago. But this was an earthquake with a difference. A few seconds after a loud Whooshing could be heard it only lasted a few seconds and it most obviously had to have come from outside. Meiko ran out of the house. She thought that some one was trying to take the structure or that a meteor had struck some where near. She couldnt have been more wrong in her life.  
The structure had a blue jelly like pool of something, in the middle. Meiko watched silently. Some thing was coming through it. It was a sort of veichle, it looked heavily loaded. Following it were four peolpe who looked Human. One female and three males, they were all wearing green. A male had a sort of snake like tattoo on his head. They looked like they were part of a military organisation as they neared it was clear they had weapons. Two of the males and the female had guns of some sort. And the male with the tattoo had a staff of some sort.  
"Hello!" shouted one of the males removing his hat. "Looks like theres no one home"  
The male with the tattoo said "Mabey their inside," in a monotone type voice.  
They procided to advance on Meiko's position. Until when they were a few meters away a small dog ran out at them. Now she had to reveal herself to them if only to save the life of the dog.  
"Ein, you silly dog," she said revealing her self. Automaticly the dog ran to her. She picked it up. "Ein, go in the house, okay?" Ein barked and ran into the house. "Who are you?" Meiko asked turning to the Humans.  
The male that had removed his hat before answerd "I am Cornel O'neill, this is Major Carter," he pointed to the female she had short blonde hair. "Jonas Quinn" pointing the other male with out the tattoo. "and this is Teal'c" pointing to the male with the tattoo. "We are all part of a team called SG1. So who are you?" turning his attention back to Meiko.  
"Erm..." Meiko didn't know what to say "My name is Meiko, Meiko Yuy. It's a pleasure to meet you"  
"Isn't it a Japanese name?" asked Jonas.  
"No," Meiko felt quite insulted. What was this Japanese. Was it foreign? "It's Gaien," Meiko blushed she rememberd no one knew gaien. To the fact no even rememberd the race that was wiped out when the Ancients had caught an evil virus that destroyed their reproduction facilitys. As far as the people on Earth or people any where in the system the gaien people were unlucky things that had to be avoided at all costs. If you even talked to one then you were cursed for all eternity in this life and next and the one after that. Meiko turned she started back to the house.  
Then again Jonas said something. Something quite amazing. Something no one had ever said to Meiko in her life. "Im sorry, i didn't mean to upset you. To us that would have been a sort of compliment." The rest of the group and Mieiko looked at him.  
"I guess now i've told you your going to run away, like the storey goes, my kind are cursed," she smirked to herself. "Not to be trusetd and to be avoided at all costs." She turned and went inside. She didn't expect the humans to follow though.  
"We dont care about storeys," said Major Carter.  
Meiko went to the kitchen and poured a glass of Oj. "What do you want then?" She drank.  
Teal'c spoke it was the first time that he'd spoke. He voice was cold, uncaring and evil but even then he seemed to be on the side of truth and justice. "We are in search of the Ancients."  
Meiko drpped her glass at the word Ancients but she didn't care now. "What world are you from?" she enquired.  
O'neill answerd this time. "We are from Earth."  
Meiko let out a loud laugh. "You are defently not from Earth!"  
"How would you know anyway?" That wasnt what O'neill was exspecting to hear.  
"I mean you can't be. You're defently not from here! This planet this, horrible, barron, wasteland is Earth"  
The look on the Humans faces were to die for. They looked at each other and then looked at Meiko.  
Only Carter had the courage to ask "What year is this?"  
"Why what do you mean. It's After Coloney 195. Is that good or bad?"  
"Erm...," they said together.  
"You don't know do you?" said Meiko. "Why don't you go back to where you came from. There are no Ancients here...They were all wiped out."  
Jonas managed to at last catch his tounge. "No ofence," he paused and leant against a wall. "But how?"  
"I'm not at liberty to say so but let's just say only their children are left. And your not going to find them!" She smiled. "I can almost garentee it"  
"Almost... So there is a chance" said Carter. "So would these children have a different name to the Ancients?"  
"Of course. Their called Gaiens because their from Gaiea." Meiko didn't care, sooner or later these humans would fingure things out but a part of her knew that she would be taken and put on display as the last of her kind in some kind of zoo.  
"So your name is Gaien?" said Carter.  
"Yes. And i suppose you want to take me through the ancients circle..." shouted Meiko. The humans stayed silent. "Ha, well you can't the Kallastone is missing." She stuck her tounge out.  
Sam looked around. "We call it a D.H.D a dial home devise. We have technology that can gate the gate working!"  
"But only with a Kallastone can a person get to Gaiea," replied Meiko. "And only a Gaien open the gate to Gaiea!"  
"So then..." started O'neill but he was then cut off by Jonas.  
"You said you were Gaien didn't you?"  
Meiko nodded. "Yes i am"  
"I think you would like to return to Gaiea"  
"Anywhere is better than here! But it is impossible." said Meiko dissapointedly.  
"No it's not. We set up the DHD, i mean Kallastone allternite. Dial to our earth. Then we dial to a place that has a working Kallastone!"  
The face that Meiko had on her face was a look of disbelife. She was godstruck. There was a possibilty that she would return home to Gaiea. She would go back to her brother Heero, Duo and her other friends. Now she didn't care about anything else but getting home. And unlike her she hadn't tested their loyalty or their power. She had a sort of feeling that she could trust them.  
She packed her stuff and sent a Email to each of her four friends. All while the Humans set up the Kallastone. She then met them with Ein carying a small bag.  
"So your ready?" asked Jonas.  
"Yes, well i just have to do one thing then im ready," answerd Meiko. She then took a flute type instrument from her bag. She played a sad sornful melody on it. It sounded like the wind was crying but in the sound of a violin and a flute. The air tasted sweet but some how sour at the same time. Suddenly from all around the encampment a purple light shone upwards. Soon they were inside a purple dome. A few seconds later, it started to break down. Pieces from above fell down like glass and then vapourised. Soon the pieces that were abouve the house broke down and vapourised the house. Ein started howling a smilar tune to Meiko. The ground started to shake. Meiko stopped playing. We must get through the gate quickly. Without the sheild Meteors will hit soon." Ein stopped and jumped into Meikos arms.  
They all moved to the gate. Tea'lc, Carter and O'neill went through first. When it was Meiko's turn to go through. She hesitaited. She had never been through the gate before.  
Joans noticed she was scared. She took her hand and said "Don't worry, it doesn't take long. I'll be right here."  
They walked through the gate together. And came out to a facinating world. Full of mechanical stuff. The gate was on a ramp facing windows. Surrounding the gate were soldiers with a variety weopons; Machine Guns, Staffs like Teal'c's and Guns. Ein jumped to the floor and suddenly Meiko fell to the floor. Something was wrong. Jonas knelt beside her. O'neill, Teal'c and Carter ran over.  
"Get a doctor!" Shouted O'neill.  
Jonas turned Meiko and felt her forehead she had a high fever and a sort of symbol glowed on her forehead. It was star like and glowed a deep firey red. Beautiful as it was it was painful to Meiko. Each time it faded, it made Meiko gasp in pain. It was like a thousend red-hot pokers driving into her skull. It went dark and the star gave one last glow of brilliant light and then turned a dark green.  
The pain returned when she woke. She was surrounded by SG1, in a starge medical lab type room. She tried to rasie herself but the excrusiating pain made her stop and reach for her head. Jonas helped her back down. Somehow Jonas had either created a bond with her or he was madly in love with her. It was most defently the later. "Where am i?" she asked.  
A lady with a military uniform and a white coat over it, strode over to the bed. She had brown curly hair. With a stephascope around her neck. "It's okay she siad, your in stargate commands medical centre. Im Doctor Frasier. You fainted when you reached our side of the stargate."  
"My head hurts," Meiko said rubbing the mark on her head. It felt as though a red-hot poker was diving into her skull.  
"Meiko, what do you remember when you came through the stargate?" said Jonas  
"I remember voices. I dont know who's though." Ein jumped on the bed and started to lick her face. "Ein?!" Ein had begun to have the symbol on his head to. It glowed but unlike hers it didnt hurt.  
The world went blurry as the sirens blared "Off world activation!" Sg1 looked at each other gave a slight nodd all but Jonas went. The others ran to the control centre. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"Someone we don't know is trying to come here." Said Jonas. With that Meiko fainted. "Doctor!"  
Fraiser ran over and gave her a quick but thorough check.  
"Well?"  
"She's slipped into a coma. Theres nothing i can do right now."  
Jonas bent over and passonaly kissed her. He had wanted to that ever scince he laid eyes on her but he felt that there was no way that she'd ever feel the same way. The others were soon at the control centre. General Hammond was there. "Whats going on?" asked Carter.  
A blonde man sitting at a computer said "We're getting an incoming wormhole from a eighth cheveron world!"  
All the people that had heard him had a look on their face of either shock or fear. Shock, nothing had ever come here from an eighth cheveron world apart from the asgaurd but they came to earth in ships especially Thor. Fear, what was out there on the worlds that they hadnt been to. "Close the Iris NOW!" Shouted General Hammond.  
The blonde man said again, "The Iris controls aren't working!"  
Without thinking Oneill ran to a telephone. "Security to the embarkation room. Stat!"  
A few seconds later the whol of the embarkation room was full of men and women with guns. Much like when Meiko had come through before. The guns were cocked ready to fire at what ever danger came through. And that danger happend to be a huge Mustang stallion with a similar symbol to Meiko on its forehead. The soldiers all relaxed only to be tense again as a tall clocked man holding a sythe, you couldnt see what he looked like and a Chinese boy about fithteen, he had a short black bunch of hair at the back. He looked like he had been through many wars in his short life. He held a sword. They moved down the ramp.  
In the medical centre Meikos symbol was glowing a deep red. The Stallion was being drawn to it. Many soldiers were firing at it but it was like they were having firing practise at the surrounding walls. The bullets went straight through. Amazingly some people though a horse would pose a threat. Okay perhaps because it was huge and looked emensly powerful. It reached the Medical centre.  
In the embarkation room. Strange things were happening. Strange things like Hammond hadn't given the order to fire. The chinese boy looked up to the control centre straight into Hammonds eyes and said "Return what you have taken from us!" Drawing his sword as if ready to take what ever they had stolen.  
"What have we stolen from you?" asked Hammond.  
Now the hooded person drew down its hood. It was a boy about the same age at the chinese boy. Large purple eyes and a long brown plat that had now slid down his back. "We want our princess back! Meiko Yuy!"  
"Princess!?" said Onei'll.  
"Yes princess, the princess of Gaiea. Return her to us."  
"Er. Who are you first!" asked Hammond. He wouldn't be accused of stealing something that came to the command out of it's own free will.  
It was the boy with the scythe that replied first. "I am zero two. Duo Maxwell."  
Then the boy with the sword spoke up. "I am zero five. Wufei Chang."  
"Your princess is here but we didnt kidnap her she cam to us a few days ago out of her own free will!" Said Hammond.  
Onei'll, Teal'c and Carter lead them to the medical centre. But the horse had allready reached there. Jonas had been frozen to the spot where he stood. While the sallion had turned in to a sort of gas. Was it on a suicide mission to kill Meiko? or was it trying to help her? The gas went through her mouth and like a Guaold or a Tokra, it made her eye's glow gold for a few seconds. When her eyes glowed was the exact same moment that Onei'll, Teal'c, Carter, Duo and Wufei walked in. "Oh no a Guaold!" shouted Carter. An instant reaction would be to reach for their guns but like Jonas they to were frozen to the spot. All but Duo and Wufei. They walked towards her with glowing eyes like hers. They both reached up stretching their backs only for their shirts to rip as huge white wings grew from their backs. One by one they breathed into Meiko like trying to resusitate her. The gas now possesed her. She stood but with her senses shut like they had she reached up but first a sort of battle garment was satrting to appear on her. Three quater white pants, a white top that coverd her front. It fastend around her neck and around her waist. Then her wings grew. While the boy's wings were tatty and worn like they had been used in battle, Meiko's were very different. They were long, smooth and beautiful. They gave off a small glow which made them look even more majistic. Her hair too had now become a plat mush like Duo's but not as long though both were untidy with the odd bit coming out. She stood, the gas was coming out now. She began to regain consiousness. At the same time SG1 were able to move.  
And the first thing said was "What the hell is going on?"  
Duo had a huge grin on his face as the gas became a horse again. "We retreived our princess!" but then he saw the look on Meiko's face. "What's wrong," but even though she had just awakend from a coma she still had quick reflexes.  
She grabed Duos plat "Baka!"  
Jonas did a quick translation "Basicly she called him an idiot."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Meiko she obviously didn't want Duo here.  
"Rescueing you your majasty" answerd Wufei.  
"I had every thing under control!"  
"Not from where im standing"  
Meiko just smerked unlike a normal princess she didnt mind his rude behavior to royalty. "Then move down wind," she said pulling the plat one last time before letting it go.  
"I guess the great Shinitami hasnt changed," said Duo rubbing his head.  
"And Shigitami hasnt changed either." They both laughed.  
Now SG1 were very confused. Who were they?  
"And now for something more important," said Duo cleaning his hand on his pants and handing it to them. "Im Duo, i run, i hide but i never lie. Thats me in a nutshell. We thank you for finding our princess" he glanced at Meiko. Who gave him one of her deathglares. "Sheesh, okay okay. Thank you for finding Meiko." He pulled his tounge out at her. Only to recive another glare. "Is there anything we can do in return?"  
SG1 looked at each other, Oneill spoke up "we would have to discuss it with our superiors. You can she them now."  
Duo nodded and helped Meiko from off the bed. She turned to the horse and it walked over and nuzeld her. "Spirit?" She threw her arms around its neck and it turned into a gas again. On the floor the gas collected into a chain with a crystal attatched. She put it on and followed the others, towards the debreifing room.  
Gerneral Hammond was there. After lots of apologising from Duo and Wufei about when they came through the gate. They sat down to a long table in the center of the room to disscus (as Wufei put it) payment. "If you want technology it depend on what it is and whats it for." Started Duo. "We gave a world technology to create mobile suits. Their whole world was plunged into war and nearly the whole of their world was destroyed."  
"Life is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution will cary on forever" said Meiko without thinking. The Gaiens looked down, what Meiko had said was true and they had seen enough planets go through that. 


	2. Gaien Travelers 2

"Life is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution will cary on forever" said Meiko without thinking. The Gaiens looked down, what Meiko had said was true and they had seen enough planets go through that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
And one was the planet that the five royal Gaien Guys had been stranded on. While they were there. All five of them because of their superior physical and Mental abilitys, were all given a mobile suit called Gundam. They were told to help protect space colonys surrounding a third Earth (Earth 1 = Sg1s home. Earth 2 - Meikos home. Earth 3 = The Gundam earth).  
"Apart from Weapons then," started Hammond. "We search for ways to protect our Earth from an enemy called the..."  
Wufei interupted. "The Guoald"  
Hammond continued. "Yes, and a fact that we have the same enemys. We would like to become friends, that might even lead to a alliance to destroy our mutal enemy."  
Now it was Duos turn. " Apart from this time, we never venture through the circle of the Anicents. We would perfer to be left alone in our little realm. It's hard enough as it is to protect our selves from the growing danger of the Zarbach Empire."  
"But still," questioned Jonas.  
Meiko knew she would have to resolve this. "Thers no point in discusing that now, the result is what Heero says. Right," she paused while the soldiers at the table nodded in unison. "So I suggest that Sg1 should go to Gaia and then to Tollana, to see Heero and discuss this in person."  
Duo smerked. "You do take after you brother dont you?" She sent him death glare. "Well maby its the princess blood flowing through your veins."  
Meiko blushed while with a questioning glare O'neill said, "Princess, you never said you were a princess"  
Duo replied. "Yes she is the princess. A princess of a beautiful kingdom called Tollana. The one place where the few remaining desendents of the Ancients from the Sanc Kingdom, which was distroyed by the mighty Zarbach Empire!"  
"So is it agreed then, we shall go with yo to your capital?" asked Hammond.  
Duo nodded. "Yes, we shall go as soon as your ready."  
SG1 and Hammond left leavig Meiko, Duo and Wufei. "Erm.., Meeks? We need to talk." said Duo.  
"Talk, talk about what?" came the answer. She moved towards a window that over looked the Circle of the Ancients.  
"About a cirtain Gaien with blonde hair, that controls the Sandrock Gundam,"  
"What about Quatre?" a tone of worry in her voice. "Has something happend to him?" She turned and shook Duo violently.  
"Woah, cool it Meek. We dont know. Just before we got a signle from your sign. He dissapeared. We dont know where he went." said Duo astonished at Meikos reaction. They stayed there. Until Jonas came for them.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes" said Meiko as she followed Jonas to the embarkation room.  
Behind her and away from where she could here Wufei said "I dont think you should of told her."  
"She had to know. You know how those two are about each other."  
"Yes, but still, you know how fragile she is. But her feelings might have changed. They havent seen each other in a long time."  
"No I can feel it, she still loves him. Its like an aroura. That a cold heart like yours wouldnt understand."  
"Yea right. Thats a load of crap, coming from the great Shigitami!"  
"You know he might have returned by now. But still..." Duos voice trailled off as they caught up to the door that enterd the embarkation room from the corridor they had walked down.  
O'neill greeted them. "We'll be going to P3X18999. Its a quiet world with a working DHD."  
Confusion struck Duo and Wufeis faces. And if answering a unasked question, Meiko said "Its this worlds term for the Kalla stone." while Carter passed Meiko the bag, that was removed from her when she fainted before.  
The cheverons on the gate flashed as the gate dialled to the world. The gate blasted outward with a huge ZOOM. It left a blue pool, like before at Meikos earth. They all walked through. The speed passed them through the worm hole sending them in different directions. Pulling, twisting and turning every molecule of their bodys. Atlast with a great force they were thrown onto the forosty type planet. Meiko coughed a little from the dust heap, that she had landed on. Jonas helped her up. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
Duo walked over to the Kalla stone, and took from his neck a necklace like Meikos, with a deep purple stone on it. Much like the one that Spirit was inside. The stone was placed on top of a large orangey yellow stone. The cheverons dialled but usually only seven cheverons would be lit up. But the gates cheverons, all nine of them were lit up. The pool this time was purple like Duos stone. "The circle will lead to Gaia."  
They all walked through. But unlike their last journey it was quick, subtile and swift. As if walking through a door. The world was green, like Earth. A planet with a moon circling another moon, hung in the dark blue sky. It was night here. The gate was on top of a mountain. It overlooked the vally. One way, it showed a city. Meiko pointed at it, "We'll go there first. Its Fanaliea, its king owes us a couple of favours, and they have lots of homing horses. Without Horses to get to Tallain it will take about a week with horses it will take about 3 days. None stop that is. But the Fanalien horses are strong horses, they can stand it."  
"What do you mena by homing horses?" asked Carter.  
"Have you heard of homing piegons?" asked Wufei. Carter nodded. "Well these do the same thing as homing piegons but are horses."  
Duo laid the path down the mountain. It was a gentle sloap towards Fanaliea. When they got to a flat area, Duo stopped. Meiko cut the line to the front. Duo had been stopped by a girl, all clad in black. She said "You do know who i am dont you?" To the gaiens it was a familiar voice, but it had changed, from a happy, loving voice. To a develish and evil voice. Implying death, hate and an erge to destroy.  
"Take them to Fanaliea i can handle this," Meiko said to Duo  
"But...!?"  
"Hey, I can do this!" she stuck her tounge out. She turned to the girl. "I know even though you have turned to the dark side. I still know you," Meiko stretched out her back, letting her huge white wings grow. Odd feathers flew here and there. All of SG1 were awstruck with the beautiful sight. But the girl did exactly the same but her wings were black. Yet her black was a sad black, that entendid that when Meiko was a bringger of light, then she was a bringger of darknes. "You are Relena Peacecraft. The evil betroved one of my brother. You belong on your earth with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Go back to your Dorlin way of life."  
"Im back to reclaim his heart, BUT THIS TIME FILL IT WITH HATE!" Relena brought from her side a little dagger. Straight away Meiko but her hand in the air. Light and energy from the surrounding living things began to draw into a ball. When it reached the size of a snooker ball. Meiko stretched up suddenly and brought it down in front of her. It stretched out into a white staff.  
Relena flew at her, aiming at her neck. It was blocked by Meiko who drew energy with her other hand and flung it at her. Dodges and attacks followed. "Get them out of here!" Meiko screamed. Duo gathered energy together into a ball. When Meiko caught it, it turned into a real scythe. A blade that would go through anything. Duo then lead the way to Fanaliea, running and not looking back. They stopped for a second at a clearing.  
Of cource Jonas was worrid. "We have to help her!"  
Duo snapped out of his happy expresion. "NO! Going to help her would only endanger all of us." he looked at Wufei and saw his dumbfounded face. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
Wufei nodded. "It will take a lot more than that to take down Natakus pilot."  
"What the hell are you on about!" Shouted Jonas.  
Duo stretched back and let his cloak slide off his back. These wings were different. They were like the black wings of a bat. A black arora surrounded him. Tatoos painted themselves on him like they were using the wind as a paintbrush. The symbol on his head turned a bloody red, giving off a light that gave a look of peace but the feelings of hate. The wind nipped at their faces calling to a 'Shigitami'. But suddenly he had changed he wasnt Duo. He was a sort of bringer of death, a warrior and a person with such determination that wouldnt stop anything standing in his way. When Duo spoke, it echoed and filled their hearts with fear. "Watch out Y'all the God of Death is back and filled with a with arevengence ." The wind made his braide swing a wrap around him. He turned to Jonas. "Your right. We cant just leave her. But her battle is a battle of hate and revenge between them. They've hated each other for all their lives. This battle will end it. But im not about to leave her. I owe it to Qu- man. I wont interfer but ill be there in the end." He walked back to where they had left her.  
When Duo had enterd the darkness Wufei spoke. "I shall take you to Fanailiea. Where for one day we shall wait for them. And if they dont come we'll leave for Tollana ourselves."  
"So what... Were just going to leave them!?" inquierd Jonas.  
"The great Shigitami can take care of him self!"  
"Shigitmai?"  
"Yes Duo is the god of death! In our tounge it is Shigitmai."  
"Oh so what does Natacku mean?"  
"It means Dragon god. And before you ask, yes Meiko was brought up to be Shinitami, the godess of death!"  
They walked on. Well not walking and not running. A sort of fast walk. They tried not to look back. But Carter couldnt resist. Meiko and Relena were battleing each other in the sky. Floating far off was Duo, or rather now Shigitami. Blood both poured form Meiko and Relenas bodys. And their wings were losing their feathers. Wufei was impatiant. "Hurry we must be at Fanaliea before sunrise," he said. If Meiko lost then Relena would come after them. They went on and were soon out of sight of the battle.  
As the sun was rising, Fanalieas protective walls were in sight. The gate opened. Armor clad warriors came staright at them. One jumped down and ran at Wufei with a sword. Imediatly Wufei pulled out a staff with a growing dagger on the end. For a few minutes they fought, while the warriors surrounded SG1. "You're good Van!" said Wufei when he realised who it was. He then put his staff away.  
The other man removed a helment and sheilded his sword. "You have improved too, Natacku. You are welcome here." This man was very handsome, and it was obvious that he had royal blood in him. He was about 15, the same age as the Gaiens. He had short brown hair and looked a lot like Meiko  
"Thank You, your Majesty." Wufei signeled for SG1 to follow him. They followed them through complicated suburbs. It was like some asian town markets. Rugs, Fruit and pots were on sail. They might have enjoyed it but their hearts and minds kept being drawn back to Meiko. They soon came to a huge tree surrounded by walls. Wufei pointed to it, "Thats Fanailea's castle, the tree is a special one it's called an Ocompa tree."  
"Its Huge!" comented O'neill.  
"Kelmac to!" said Teal'c.  
"What did he say?" said O'neill.  
Jonas answerd. "Direct translation, very cool!"  
They climed stairs upto a gate. "You may stay here for as long as you want. Feel free to take any horses," Van said. Suddenly a orange cat girl came running through the gate towards them. She swung around Vans neck and licked him. "Merle!"  
"I missed you lord Van!" She purred.  
"What? I was away for 5 minutes."  
"Yea, but still." She pulled him off inside. "Rashid wants to talk to you about the Gymeleths."  
"So what do we do now?" asked O'neill.  
"We wait. You will get some rest and we'll leave tomorrow Morning. I guess you guys will want to explore, while i sort out the horses," answed Wufei. They went their seperate ways.  
But Meiko and Relena's battle had finished. WIth some of Meikos last breath she buried Relena. "I'm so sorry." Then she fell. Badly injured and dying, it was up to Duo to help her. But there was a snag he had the power to take life but not to heal or give it. Thats what being the God of death was all about.  
"Meiko..." Duo whisperd.  
She opend her eyes. "Guess i kinda went over the top, didnt I?"  
"Well a little more than usual. You killed her. Now you really are Shinetami!"  
"Baka!" She coughed violently.  
Duo brought his braid round to Meiko, letting her gentle pull on it. "There's no way i'll be able to move you today. Your injures are to severe."  
"Forget about me. Life is cheap, especially mine."  
Duo was surprised at that. "Your just doin that to take the mick."  
She gave out a weak laugh as Duo took from his bag a first-aid kit, and started to tend to her wounds. As he did this she fell asleep. "You really are beautiful Meeks. Quatre is really lucky. I wish i could have you!" Thats what his heart said but his heart also told him he couldn't. When a gaien had chosen a mate, they were always faithful. Plus Meiko was of royal blood. She didnt deserve a street rat. When he was done tending to her wounds, he kissed her gently on the foerhead. "I really would do anything for you." He took his cloak off and rapped her in it.  
It was a cold night. All the way through the darkness Duo stayed my her side. Hopeing, praying that she would make it. As the sun slowly raised into the red sky Duo heard a rustleing in the bushes. He turned grabbing his scythe and pointing it into the direction where he heard the sound. "Who's there?!" he shouted, the noise had gently stirred Meiko from her peaceful sleep. She pulled his braid, much like she did before. He turned. "There's something out there!"  
"Yes, there is but nothing for you to be afraid of."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Here help me up, i'll show you" She got onto her elbows only to be forced back down by Duo.  
"No, you still shouldn't move!"  
"But"  
"No buts you'll only make your injures worse."  
Suddenly the rustling started again folowed by a dark, tall figure emerging form the bushes.  
"See nothing to worry about," Meiko taunted Duo, pulling on his braide again.  
The shape was a Black horse wearing riding gear. It trotted over to them. A letter was attached to its harness. Duo stood up and removed it and sat back down. While it walked over to Meiko and nuseld her letting her put her hand up to its nuzzle and stroke it. "It's form Natacku. He's put:  
  
Konitchua, Meiko and Duo,  
We have left this morning and are on our way,  
Without this burden of going to Fanaliea,  
You can now go to Tollana through the Mystic Mountains.  
So we shall probbably reach Tollana about the same time.  
Good Luck, Keep safe.  
Natacku  
  
(p.s. SG1 were genually worrid about you two LOL) 


End file.
